howlslittlefjordfandomcom-20200215-history
Quotes / Dragons: Riders of Berk
How to Start a Dragon Academy #''Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, GO!'' - Astrid, urging Snotlout to begin #''You do realize there are, like, a bazillion dragons out there and only one of you? I hope you really do have a plan.'' - Astrid, to Hiccup #''Got it! Help dragons blow things up! We can totally do that.'' - Tuffnut, about Hiccup's plan to control the dragons #''You know what your mistake was? Thinking dragons could be trained. But a dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do. It's their nature. And nature always wins.'' - Mildew, to Hiccup #''I don't have a heart! I'm not a girl!'' - Snotlout, to Astrid Viking for Hire #''Everybody needs a place in the world. Some people are born to theirs. Some people discover theirs. And some people make a place for themselves. But then the world around them changes, and the place they made is gone.'' - Hiccup #''Exactly. That's why you should let Gobber do what Gobber does best. I've been making saddles since you were in diapers. In fact, I made your diapers.'' - Gobber, to Hiccup Animal House #''He's looked angry since the day I was born. But I'm sure there's no connection.''- Hiccup, to Gobber, about his Father The Terrible Twos #''And you have to have an open mind, because sometimes, your dragon knows better than you.'' - Hiccup #''Can you not tell the others Meatlug broke the trees? She's sensitive about her weight.'' - Fishlegs, to Hiccup #''Never in recorded history. We're in uncharted waters, my friend.'' - Fishlegs, upon discovering the Typhoomerang In Dragons We Trust #''It's not supposed to be fun. It's a "Hiccup" idea.'' - Astrid, to Snotlout #''I think I showed sufficient respect to a sash that says "D.U.M.B."'' - Gobber, to the Riders #''Yeah, I gave up thinking. Never been happier.'' - Tuffnut, to Astrid Alvin and the Outcasts #''There's an old Viking saying: "When your friends are roasting on the spit, you're the one who's feels the fire."'' - Hiccup #''I don't mean to be Norbert the Negative, but the ocean is really, really vast. And our chances at finding those dragon feet are as good as Snotlout and Astrid--'' - Fishlegs #''Sir, we'd like to personally volunteer to kick Alvin's butt.'' - Tuffnut, to Stoick How to Pick Your Dragon #''I didn't come here to hold hands, Hiccup.'' - Stoick, when asked to place his hand on Toothless #''Since she's beautiful, people think she's not tough. But you should never underestimate me. Uh, her--uh, us.'' - Astrid, introducing Stormfly's to Stoick Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man #''He does accept you... He just accepts the painting more.'' - Astrid, about Hiccup's inaccurate portrait #''I'll never understand how you do that. What does an hour ago smell like, Gobber?'' - Stoick, as Gobber deduces the time by smelling #''Oh, Thor... Oh, Thor! Do we really need that treasure?! Isn't our friendship treasure enough?!'' - Fishlegs, to Hiccup #''I'm sweating like a dragon at an eel party.'' - Tuffnut, in a cave of Fireworms #''Whoa. Hamish the Second was a hiccup. Just like me! He knew only another one of us could find this place.'' - Hiccup #''I've spent most of my life trying to prove to my dad that I could be his kind of Viking. As it turns out, I already was.'' - Hiccup #''Where the land meets the sea, in the crook of the master's knee, that's where your search will begin. From here you will see the seed that's been sown. Look to where water turns to bone.Call on Magni, you'll go astray. Freya, though, will show the way. At the edge of the world, amidst the raging sea, in the serpent's mouth, lies another key. The world is right, when stars align; when not in sync, the danger you'll find. Something pure and something strong. Look first to yourself, and you won't go wrong. This treasure was passed from father to son. I leave it to you the next worthy one. For only a hiccup could get this far. From one to another, be proud of who you are!'' - Hamish II's treasure prophecy Dragon Flower #''Yeah, we got them from Trader Johann. We had to give him our great-grandfather's skull. We got to keep his clavicle.'' - Tuffnut, to Hiccup #''Yeah? Well, ours is dead! Just kidding. But, he's really not that fun anymore.'' - Tuffnut, when Barf and Belch fell sick #''I've seen a Nadder's spine slice through a man's eyeball like a grape. I've watched my own arm get devoured by a Monstrous Nightmare. But never, NEVER, have I seen anything so disturbing... as that old man's bare behind! Here. Take this to your dragons. I'm going to the forest to scream.'' - Gobber, after extracting venom from Mildew Heather Report, Part 1 #''I wanna be a pirate! Or a fish cleaner. I'm still on the fence.'' - Tuffnut, to Heather #''Uh-oh! Looks like there's another hen in the rooster house.'' - Ruffnut, about Heather #''Wow, you're really good at this. Much better than my sister, who I can easily get rid of, by the way. I mean, easily. She looks a lot like me. Sometimes I impersonate both of us.'' - Tuffnut, to Heather #''The only thing "under siege" is your brain! You're not thinking clearly!'' - Astrid, when Hiccup remarked that Heather's island was 'under siege' Heather Report, Part 2 #''And you're a smart, murderous, barbarian, Alvin. You know I have a better plan than this.'' - Hiccup, to Alvin #''Ever since dragons showed up on Berk, we've learned to expect the unexpected. But every once in a while something or someone comes along that surprises us. And when that happens, you kind of hate to see them go.'' - Hiccup Thawfest #''It's like boy and dragon have become one. We're like a Bragon. Or a Droy. Or a Snotfang.'' - Snotlout, to Hiccup #''Yeah? Well, tomorrow you're gonna have to deal with... Hictooth!'' - Hiccup, to Snotlout #''I get the rings and the fire part...but where's the death? I feel cheated.'' - Tuffnut, as Snotlout performs the 'Fiery Rings of Death' #''You know what I always liked about you, Hiccup? You were always a gracious loser. Who knew you'd be such a lousy winner.'' - Astrid, to Hiccup #''No, Hiccup. No one was a better Viking than you, today.'' - Astrid, to Hiccup, before kissing him When Lightning Strikes #''So we built these things so stuff wouldn't break?'' - Tuffnut, after helping build dragon posts What Flies Beneath #''Everybody has a past. Even dragons. And sometimes, the past can come back to haunt them.'' - Hiccup #''Maybe to hunt...? Maybe because it's cooler...? Maybe to look for water...? AND MAYBE BECAUSE HE CAN'T STAND THE PRESSURE OF EVERYBODY ALWAYS EXPECTING HIM TO HAVE THE ANSWERS!'' - Fishlegs, when Snotlout asked him about dragons #''When our past rears its ugly head, it usually doesn't have six rows of razor-sharp teeth and a bad attitude. If it does, you're going to need a great friend who has your back. I will always have Toothless' back. And he will always have mine.'' - Hiccup Twinsanity #''They say two heads are better than one; which is often true, but four heads? Eh, that's a few heads too many.'' - Hiccup #''Why does he always have to speak in RIDDLES?!'' - Tuffnut, to Ruffnut, about Hiccup's advise #''My father has been... retired. He lost his taste for blood. I, on the other hand, am starving.'' - Dagur, to Stoick #''Dagur! I was just thinking about you! Hey, remember that time we went swimming, and you tried to drown me?'' - Hiccup, to Daguerre #''Uh-uh. No. No, thank you. I am officially out of the dragon business, and the sister business, and the dragon and sister business: The "dristisderness".'' - Tuffnut, to Hiccup and Astrid #''No it’s our spoon. Just like this is our dish, and our axe, and our well-groomed stuff yak. Everything is ours. I’m sick of ours. Just once I want something to be just mine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pack up my half of the yak.'' - Tuffnut, to Hiccup and Astrid #''I don't know. To my dark, soggy, alone place. Not to cry. This house, it has too many memories.'' - Tuffnut, to Hiccup and Astrid #''We can get you another spoon, another dish, another stuffed yak. What we can't get you is another Barf and Belch.'' - Hiccup, to Ruffnut and Tuffnut Defiant One #''Metal leg?! That's what's bothering you? That's where you're going? Metal leg?!'' - Hiccup, to Snotlout #''No! It's everything the leg is attached to!'' - Snotlout, to Hiccup, when the latter remarked if he had a problem about his metal foot Breakneck Bog #''Everybody has lost something they thought they couldn't live without. Sometimes to find it again you have to be willing to do anything. Even look fear right in the eye. Just make sure you don't blink.'' - Hiccup #''She will. And she slaps like a guy. It's awesome! Watch!'' - Tuffnut, about Ruffnut's slap #''I can't see anything through the tears.'' - Tuffnut, to Astrid, after Ruffnut slapped him and Astrid asked him to 'Look' #''Legend says the Fog Monster makes this really creepy moan. Then he surrounds you and scrapes the skin off your bones! And then he scrapes the bones off of... whatever is under those.'' - Tuffnut, about the Fog Monsters of Breakneck Bog #''Bone-shower... So I'm the only one who thinks that's weird?'' - Fishlegs, to Hiccup and Astrid Gem of a Different Color #''When you're in a situation like this, it's best to remain calm and take deep breaths. When that's not an option, I would advise playing dead.'' - Gobber, to Hiccup, the latter tackled under Astrid We Are Family, Part 1 #''Vikings have a strong sense of community. It's important for us to be a part of a family, and to celebrate that connection.'' - Hiccup #''Uh, dad, Gobber, other scary looking Vikings, I'd just like to say, in my own defense, that I cannot control Snotlout or the twins 24 hours a day.'' - Hiccup, to the Vikings of Berk We Are Family, Part 2 #''A job? Me? As inviting as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass.'' - Hiccup, to Alvin #''And if I were weak and girly, I'd be my brother.'' - Ruffnut, to Astrid #''A 90-pound boy's my human shield. I'm not go...'' - Mildew, when asked to train a dragon #''A family isn't just something you're born into. It's also the friends who stood with you. The ones who fought by your side. You know that you'll be there for them, and they'll be there for you, for the battles that are yet to come.'' - Hiccup Category:Quotes